The Wizard's game
by ShadowWolfReturns
Summary: This is a rewritten version of my other story The Muggle Tournament with a better plot that hopefully more interesting.


**The Wizard's Game**

 **Chapter 1: Harry's Triumph**

 **Hey guys, ShadowWolf here with a new-ish story based on my other fanfic, The Muggle tournament. So basically a rewritten version of the the Muggle Tournament with obvious changes, I won't include a prologue in this story. But will most likely include flashbacks and Harry will be a year older.**

 **This will still be a WBWL story liked the other story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any thing except for my OC's**

Chapter 1: Harry's Triumph

 _(St Mary's stadium, Southampton, 1st August 1988 - under ten cup final_ )

The crowd cheered as the ball hit the netting of the goal. The morale of the opposition deflated miserably as their beaten goalkeeper reluctantly pick up the ball out of their goal.

Harry Potter, currently 10 years old, felt his blood pumping fast, due to the adrenaline in his system, it became a natural sensation since he joined the team as central striker. One of his teammates, Jason Douglas, ran past, clapping him on the back. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his family - the Dursleys and one of his closest friends, Sarah Johnson, cheering his name.

Harry turned his focus back onto the match. At the moment it was two-nil to his team and there were ten minutes left.

Harry's opponents wore a blue and white kit, whilst his team wore a black and red kit.

The referee blew his whistle. Restarting the match. The opponent's central striker passed to the right winger, who then sprinted towards the box, starting their attack on the Surrey United defence (A/N; not sure if it's a real team). Jason ran towards the him to intercept the ball. A light brown haired boy from Harry's opponents ran round Jason; receiving the pass from his teammate. The brunet sprinted, dribbling the ball around Jordan Houston, the central midfielder.

Then Surrey's defenders made their move. Corey Bolam led the movement, getting in close to the opponent. The boy attempted to pass to his team but the attempt was in vain. Jason, on his second try, manage to succeed in intercepting the ball. Jason then played the ball down to Harry, who passed to Adam Wilson.

Swiftly sprinting past most of the defence, Harry noticed that three of the defenders trying to keep up with him. Adam caught Harry's eye and nodded, confirming the idea.

Suddenly, Harry stopped and allowed the defenders momentum carry them past him. Adam crossed the ball to the raven haired boy. While the ball was still moving in the air towards him, Harry started to turn. Followed by Harry volleying the ball towards the top right corner of the net. The goalkeeper leaped in a attempt to stop the inevitable goal but the ball moved too fast to stop.

Three-nil.

Meanwhile in the supporters; the crowd watched as Harry's volley curved into the centre of the goal. Vernon and Dudley shouted in pride, bragging loudly. Petunia looked on in amazement, a proud look on her face; several smug thoughts flew through her mind, aimed at her younger sister. Sarah cheered her Best friend/honorary brother on. Additionally to Harry's family, two other men looked on in interest, watching the young, unknown wizard as he jogged back to his starting position.

One of the men was Fabio Rodriguez, one of the scouts for West Ham's youth team. The man had a fascinated expression, looking intently at Harry.

The other man was Adrian Moreau, one of the scouts for West Ham's London rivals, Tottenham. Moreau saw the potential Surrey's lead striker. This was one youngster that the scout could not risk missing out on.

Three minutes of the match left.

Southampton's youth team made a final counter attack on Surrey's goal, the brunet striker leading the charge. Sprinting along the left wing, the brunet quickly approached the box. Unfortunately, Surrey defence was ready and took the ball swiftly.

One minute and thirty seconds left.

The opponents tried to regain possession of the ball but the ball had already been passed to Harry. He advanced once again towards Southampton's box. However, this was no straight forward attack on goal. Harry noted that Jordan and Adam were giving him support in the attack. The raven haired boy gave a long pass to Jordan.

Jordan immediately moved to the side of the box ready to cross the ball into the box, where Harry, Adam and Jason was waiting.

Forty seconds left.

Only one defender made the attempt to take on Jason. The fight for the ball wasn't a fair fight, the moment the defender moved too close to Jordan, he was nutmegged while Jordan moved past him. Jordan was ready to cross it in.

Twenty seconds.

The cross was successful. Jason recieved the ball which was passed to Harry.

8...7...6...5...

Harry prepared to shoot the ball.

4...3...2

He shoots.

1...

The ball passes the line, the referee blew the whistle signalling the goal.

* * *

Harry sat in the back of the car with a delighted smile on his face; A gold medal around his neck and two trophies in his hands, The man of the match and goal of the game. His cousin was talking to his aunt Petunia about tottenham's chances next season while his uncle drove the hour long trip home. Sarah was sleeping lightly on his shoulder.

Half an hour into the dive, Harry was reflecting on his current streak of success in his favourite sport. Since he joined the team when he was six he had leaded the team to victory after victory while obtaining several trophies and being promoted three times. He knew that his birth family wouldn't care about the 'muggle' sport, just like they don't care about him; thanks to that night seven years ago. Harry and his family knew that he would, unfortunately, reunite with the potters once his younger brother joins Hogwarts. 'but that doesn't mean he was alone' Harry thought, remembering when Harry and Dudley discovered that Sarah had magic which lead to Sarah coming over to number four on a daily basis and many arguments between Sarah and her parents.

Harry couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts.

* * *

 _Two weeks later_

Hogwarts - Headmaster's office

Albus looked at the two men that sat before him in worry, shock and disbelief. Situations like this would not have happened naturally since Severus Snape and Sirius Black are two bitter enemies that would rather drink a whole Skele-gro than be in the same building, but here they were with the same amount of concern.

"Sirius, Severus I'm glad you two are getting along but why have you asked for a meeting with me?" The old man asked. Severus and Sirius shared a look of agreement, which was really unusual, especially for the two men.

Sirius answered, worry and anger laced in his voice, "Albus, we've discovered what actually happened to Harry,".

Albus's reaction did not surprise either of the men, after all, they had similar reactions. The look of shock and interest that would morph into anger and disappointment moments later. "Tell me what happened," Albus asked them calmly.

Severus was known to most as a sneering, spiteful man, one with a huge grudge against James Potter and any one associated with the Potter head. The few that actually knew him saw a man who risked his life to protect the man he hated most from the dark lord."The Potter heir was not kidnapped like everyone thought, turns out that Potter and his wife thought it would be a good idea to abandon their eldest to Lily's muggle sister and her family," He explained in his usual monotone voice. Albus took this information calmly otherwise he might destroy something of value.

"what do you suggest we do, Sirius, Severus?" Albus enquired.

"I suggest that we wait until his eleventh birthday and personally meet the kid. We don't really know what has occurred over the years since he has placed with the Dursleys, for all we know, he might of been treated like family." Sirius replied. Severus was inclined to agree with Sirius.

" Alright then, on his eleventh birthday we shall meet Harry and introduce him back into the magic world," Albus concluded.

* * *

Number 4 Privet Drive

Harry, Sarah and the Dursleys were out of the country in Spain.

On the floor there were three envelopes: One from Southampton, one from West Ham and one from Tottenham.

Harry's life was about to be a lot more interesting

* * *

 **Which team will he join and what will happen when Harry meets a certain french girl in France?**

 **Find out in the next chapter**

 **Anyway who should Harry be shipped with:**

 **Katie Bell**

 **Daphne Greengrass**

 **or a Female OC (not Sarah)**


End file.
